Neko's Yugioh Q&A!
by Neko-Nya-Chan
Summary: What's Up? If you want to make these choice Yugioh characters do something, or answer questions, by all means enter... Full summary inside. DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! TONS, of Tea bashing!
1. Welcome!

A girl magically appears in an abandoned room. She sets up a laptop, and turns it on.

Neko: Hey Everyone! My names Neko-Nya-Chan, You may call me Neko ^.^

Bakura: Why the hell do I have to be here?

Neko: (with annoyed look) Hush you! Now, Incase you don't already know, this is a story where you can get all of the chosen Yugioh characters to;

Answer questions

You may torture them

really make them do anything!

Just send in your reviews, I will read them, and ask (i.e. Force) our beloved characters to do the things you send in! ^.^

Bakura: Here are the selected Yugioh Characters; Me(obviously) Ryou, Malik and Marik, Yami and Yugi, Kaiba and Joey, and, regrettably, Tea.

Neko: Feel free to torture Tea as much as you want, Cause I hate her guts! ^-^

Bakura: (Sweat drops) You just put it so bluntly…

Neko: Anyway, let's get those reviews a comin! Really I've always wanted to do one of these.

Bakura: Can I go sit with everyone else already?

Neko: (with evil glint in eye) You're coming with me Kura', we have some business to attend to.(evil laugh)

Bakura: RA SAVE ME!

Neko: Review!


	2. New Characters, already!

Neko: Hey guys! This is my first fic, so, enjoy! Also, er I forgot this last time, so… Bakura?

Bakura: Neko does not, in any way, own Yugioh.

Neko: Thank you! Also, thank all of you for your encouraging reviews! Thanks to; **BizerkoKittykins**,** Wolf the Stalker of Bakura, **and my personal friend **Branmuffon! **

You all sent in great reviews! Anyway, on with the torture, er, story!

Neko walks in the bare room to find everyone lying on the floor, bored.

Neko: Hey everyone!

Everyone: (groans) why do we have to do this?

Neko: Because if you don't, I will tell 4kids to change all of your haircuts to… bowl cuts!

Yami: NOO! Not my beautiful hair! We'll do it, we'll do it!

Neko: Good. First, let me touch up the room…(waves hand)

Tan carpet spread across the floor, the walls were painted white, a refrigerator and a bathroom appear, then a high tech computer appeared in the corner. Soon, the whole place looked like a modern apartment.

Neko: (nods) that's good for now.

Seto: (Runs over to computer) F*** Yeah!

Neko: (sweat drops) Riiiight. Ok, on to the reviews.

Branmuffon

**great idea but you left out tristain it's not fair to me i mean him plz add**

**me i mean him. also plz add the evil teadybear grampa and bulbazor aka mokuba**

**and plz tell malik to marie marik.**

Neko: (reads comment) Thank You! I guess I could add a couple characters…

(There is a bright flash, and Mokuba, Tristan, Grandpa, and a seemingly normal teddy bear appear in the room.)

Yugi: (Runs over to Grandpa) Grandpa! I'm so glad you're here!

Mokuba: (Runs over to Kaiba) Big Brotheeeer! I missed you so much! I couldn't live without you!

Seto: Kthnx.

Tristan walks over to the fridge and starts to raid it.

Neko: I'm not sure what good the teddy will be without Rebecca, but… I guess it's up to the reviewer!

Marik and Malik both blushed as they heard the next part.

MarikxMalik: WHAT?!?!

Neko: Hmm, well we may not have time for a wedding, but, (shoves Marik and Malik into a closet, both naked.) There, that should keep them busy for a while.

Everyone sweat dropped as they stared at the closet.

Neko: What? It was bound to happen eventually.

Bizerko-KittykinsI truly do love Q & A stories...this one sounds cool. I've never read one in

**this fandom before. Question, though, are we only allowed to question/torture**

**the characters mentioned there?**

Neko: You may bring other characters to the room, as I have demonstrated. And you may do anything to them! For example, (Points to closet that has Marik and Malik in it.) That!

Ryou: erm…

Neko: Yes Ryou?

Ryou: (blushing) Can you give those two a soundproof closet please?

Everyone hears a pounding coming from the said closet.

Neko: Perhaps that would be best… (Waves hand)

No more noise is heard.

Neko: There, onto the next review!

Wolf the Stalker of BakuraCan I kill Tea? Or is that completely out of the question?

**If it is can I at least give Bakura a chainsaw and ten minutes locked in a**

**room with her?**

**...Wait! thatd be torturing Bakura...just don't let him kill himself or else**

**there will be trouble. *glares***

Neko: Hey! Loving the name!

Bakura: (Shivers) Hey, didn't you capture me too?

Neko: Hush! Anyway, yes! You may kill anyone that you want! I'll just revive them.

Tea: (Crying) Why is everyone always picking on me?!?! (Friendship is the best!)

Neko: Maybe it's because you're a friendship bitch.

Tea: (pouts)

Bakura yells as he is forced into a room with Tea.

Neko: Bakura, don't worry, you have a chainsaw, just don't get to much Tea blood on my carpets!

Bakura: (Laughing evilly) of course not…

Everyone hears screaming and the roar of a chainsaw.

Neko: Okay! That's all for today! Till next time!

Yami: SAVE US, PLEASE!

Neko: Send in your reviews!


	3. Hair, Bear, and lots of snogging!

Neko: Hey people! I noticed that I've been updating a lot, It's mostly because, 1. I want to get this story going, and 2. The wonderfully evil reviews that I've been getting! I will try to update at least every Saturday.

Bakura: Why do you always choose ME to do the disclaimer?

Neko: Because you're my sweetykins and I love you! Now do the disclaimer.

Bakura: Fine, but call me sweetykins again, and you'll wake up in the shadow realm.

Neko: Love you too!

Bakura: (grumbles) Neko doesn't own Yugioh, as much as she wished she did.

Neko: One more thing before the story begins; one of the comments says I submitted it, but it wasn't me. It was submitted by my sister, on my account. So I will change it to her Fanfiction name. Now on with the story!

Neko walks into the room, and looks around confused.

Neko: Where are Malik and Marik?

Yugi: They're still in the closet… also, Tea is still dead.

Neko: Oh. (Snaps fingers)

Marik and Malik come tumbling out of the closet, still naked.

Everyone: Bwaah! (Covers eyes)

Malik: (sitting up) Why look away? I'm the sexiest guy in here.

Neko quickly gives Malik and Marik some clothes.

Neko: well, I wasn't going to bring back Tea, but I suppose she has to be here for other reviews. (Waves Hand)

Tea appears in the room, and immediately goes to sit by Yami.

Yami: What the hell?!?!

Tea: Did you miss me, my sweetums?

Yami: Hell no I didn't miss you, now stop! You're getting your germs all over me!

Neko: (Makes Tea stop cuddling Yami, and tying her to a chair.) There.

Tea: (struggling) No! My Yami!

Yugi: Stay away from my other half you Bitch!

Joey: (pats Yugi on the back) I didn't know you had it in you dude!

Everyone: (gasps)

Yami: O.O Yugi…

Mokuba: What's a bitch?

Kaiba: finally looking up from his computer) Mokuba, don't ever say that. Don't listen to the goons.

Mokuba: Yes big brother.

Neko: Ok… I think that's enough drama for now, at least till we break out the reviews!

Everyone: (groans)

Neko: On to the reviews!

Brimaster10

**Characters, prepare to begin torture!(along with some gifts)**

**Lets Begin**

**Bakura: 200,0 pushups!!**

**Kaiba: I take away all of your blue eyes white dragon cards!**

**Mokuba: Enjoy a PSP, games for it, and a churro (enjoy!)**

**Yami: Shave your head bald!(evil laugh)**

**Yugi: Dress as al ittle girl and and get a mohawk!**

**Ryou: Enjoy a 3 dozen box of cream puffs**

**Malik: hand cuffed to a chair(very heavy chair)(evil laugh)**

**Marik: Rape chair Malik is handcuffed to**

**Joey: Limits food supply to brussel sprouts!**

**Tea: has to become any insult given(evil laugh)**

**Tristan: Has to dress up like barney(suits his voice)**

**Grandpa: gets kicked out of the group**

**Can you bring in freaky fish guy?**

**ALL OF THE THINGS YOU HAVE RECIEVED YOU DESERVED!**

Neko: My sissy!

Everyone cringes at the mention of torture, but they brighten up when gifts are mentioned.

Bakura: WHAT! I'm not doing pushups for some dumb fan girl!

Neko: (stares at Bakura sadly) Sorry Kura', it's the rules.

Kaiba: Just do the F***ing pushups already!

Bakura: (mumbles) Can't believe I'm doing this. (Starts pushups)

Mokuba: All right! (Smiles as a PSP appears in his hand, along with a churro) Thanks!

Neko: I wish I had a churro. (Waves hand) and now I do! Man, I love being the authoress!

Yami: (reads next part) NOO! I AM NOT GOING TO BE BALD!

Neko: Oh Yami, don't be a spoilsport.

Yami: But this is my chick magnet!

Marik: What Chicks?

Neko: Fine, I'll do it for you.

A razor appears over Yami's head and shaves all of his hair off.

Yami: (Runs over to a mirror) NOOOO!

While Yami is patting his now bald head, everyone snickers and stares at Yugi.

Yugi: What? (Looks down at his clothes and see's a pink dress) WTF?!?!?

Everyone bursts out laughing as a Mohawk cuts itself from Yugi's hair.

Yugi: No! Hide me!

He runs into a closet and shuts the door.

Ryou: (smiles as he receives the cream puffs) Mmmm, my favorite! (Smiles at the reviewer) Thank You!

Neko: (Reads next comment) Tea is using that chair. I guess I have to free her.

(Tea is untied, then pasted to a wall)

Malik gets handcuffed to the chair)

Malik: (winks at readers) You could call this fan service.

Neko goes over to the door and attempts to hold back all of the screaming fan girls.

Marik: Malik, you belong to me only, don't go around advertising.

Neko: (reads next comment, and chuckles) Don't worry Marik, here is your chance.

Marik: SCORE!

Everyone tries their best to ignore the two as Marik undresses.

Joey: Send into a different room, would'ja please?

Neko: (chuckling) sure.

Everyone sighs in relief as the two are put into a different room.

Neko: Joey it's your turn. (Reads comment0

Joey: (on the verge of tears) No! Not brusselsprouts! Anything but that!

Neko: You heard the reviewer Joey. (Waves hand, and a plate covered in brusselsprouts appears in front of Joey)

Joey: (shrugs) Oh well. (Pops a brusselsprout into his mouth and chews) o.o they aren't bad!

Everyone watches as Joey scarf's down the worst food on the planet.

Neko: Ok then… Tea it's your turn.

Tea: This better be good!

The comment is read.

Tea: What the f*** is that supposed to mean?

Neko: (snickering) Shut up Tea! You're a cream pie!

Tea: What… (Everyone watches in amazement as Tea turns into a cream pie)

Ryou: Quick, throw it in the trash!

Everyone gasps and looks at Ryou.

Ryou: what? She was starting to get on my nerves!

Bakura: For once, you're not a complete failure.

Neko: Tristan is next!

Tristan: (in barney suit) What do you mean, suits my voice? I don't even know who Barney is?

Everyone laughs as the notice that it is true.

Neko: (Giggling) Ok, grandpa, your next. (Reads the comment)

Grandpa: Wha… (Disappears)

Yugi: Noooo! Grandpa!

Neko: who cares? He was going to die anyway.

Bakura: (finishing pushups) Heh heh heh, I agree with you there.

Neko: (groans as she reads the next comment) Great, an abridged series reference. Now I have to do this.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH THE ABRIDGED SERIES!

Everyone stares up at the ceiling.

Yami: where did that voice come fro…

All of the sudden Mako Tsunami appears in the room.

Mako: I am NOT a freaky fish guy!

Neko: Enough Abridged series references!

Mako disappears in a puff of smoke.

Everyone: O.O

Neko: Sorry about that. .

Lets just get onto the next review then!

Wolf the Stalker of Bakura

**Hey thanx! Wolf's my nickname and well...yea. I have like over 300 pics of**

**Bakura on my computer so I suppose i stalk him.**

**So is Tea dead? If not WTF BAKURA U SUCK!**

**...oh wow that was like a death wish! My bad. O.o**

**Oh and I have a question for Tea.**

**Note: If she is dead I hereby use reborn the monster (because she is a**

**monster anyway) to bring her back to answer my question.**

**Hey Tea...whats up with you practically throwing yourself at Yami? I**

**mean...dude hes like 30 years old. (for now we will ignore the fact that i**

**stalk Bakura because the fact that he is evil and sexy rules out the fact that**

**he is 30...why? Because I said so).**

Neko: Hey Wolf! Nice to see you again!

Bakura: Not you! Stop stalking me!

Neko: But Bakura, Everyone loooves stalking you! Also, no Tea isn't dead…yet.

Bakura: DID YOU JUST SAY THAT I SUCKED! Prepare to die in your sleep.

Neko: Sorry Wolf, Tea is a pie right now, she can't answer your question, but I'm guessing it would mention something about friendship, and apply that she is a whore. Also, don't worry, I like stalking Bakura too.

Yugi: Why does Bakura get all of the fan girls?!

Bakura: (smirks) Because I'm the awesome one. I just wish they would GIVE ME SOME SPACE!

Neko: (Ignoring) Next review!

Bizerko-Kittykins

**Nice to know. I personally think, with Kaiba's perk of being able to use the**

**internet, he deserves some sort of torture...Pegasus perhaps? (And the bear is**

**demonic...soon you'll notice the bear creeping imperceptibly closer and**

**closer...)**

Neko: (reads comment and laughs) I think you're right about that!

Pegasus walks in the door and stands in the middle of the room.

Everyone (Except Kaiba who died inside): Why does HE get to use the door?!

Neko: (smiles angelically) Because I love torturing you all! Cept' for my little Kura'.

Bakura: (evil glare) Never…Again…

Pegasus: Well if it isn't Kaiba-Boy!

Kaiba: (runs into the bathroom and shuts the door) GO…AWAY!

Neko: Poor Kaiba, I wonder what she meant about the bear?

Mokuba: (screams) Something just bit my leg!

Everyone looks over to see the bear latched onto Mokuba's leg.

Bear: Prepare to lose your soul!

Neko: (Waves hand, and bear is taped to the ceiling) Sorry about that Mokuba.

Mokuba: (sniffling) I think I wet myself…

Everyone backs away and looks at Neko.

Yami: can we just get the review over with?

Neko: Don't worry, here is the last review!

**Randomreviewer**

**Hi. Just one request. Stick Bakura, Malik (the not insane one), and Seto**

**Kaiba (minus laptop/computer) into a room. On the grounds that they may not**

**come out until they snog. Multiple times.**

Neko: (reads review) Oooh, another fan! Hello! I can do that! Kaiba's already in the bathroom anyway, and I'm sure Marik and Malik are both done now.

As if on cue, Malik and Marik walk out of the bathroom.

Neko: How did you get uncuffed Malik?

Malik: Well, actually…

Neko: Never mind, I don't want to know. Now go into that bathroom!

Malik: Sure. (Walks into bathroom.

Kaiba: WTF?!?!

Neko: Bakura, you too.

Bakura: There is no way in Ra that I am going to do this!

Neko: (in baby voice) Pwease, fo meeee?

Bakura: -.-; No.

Neko: Fine. You force me…

Bakura gets transported to the bathroom, and the door gets locked.

Bakura: YOU WILL ALL DIE!

Neko: Remember, you can't come out until you all kiss!

BakuraxKaiba: NO!

Malik: Fine by me.

BakuraxKaiba: AHHH!

Neko: I guess that's all that we have time for now. Bye!

Neko: Ouch, My hands hurt after typing this, five pages!

Yami: Neko wont add another chapter until she gets at least three more reviews.

Neko: Yami? What are you doing here? Where is Bakura?

Yami: He's still in the bathroom.

Neko: Oh. Ok then. Anyway, send in those reviews, and I will give you a cookie shaped like Bakura's head!

Yami: Please review. AND FIX MY HAIR!

Neko: Bye!


	4. Now with 3 times the amount of Bakura!

Neko runs into the room, panting.

Neko: "OMYGOSH! I really haven't updated in a long time… I hope that my fans aren't all dead…"

Bakura: *snickers* "well, some of them may be…"

Neko: *runs over to Bakura and glomps him* "KURA'! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Bakura: *getting suffocated by the endless hugs* "Let…go…of…me…or…die"

Neko: *smiles* Okay, since I haven't updated in a while, I've brought in two new characters, free of charge!

Bakura: *finally free* before she can hug me again, Neko does NOT own Yugioh, or any of the characters.

Neko: Before I forget, (hands Bakura shaped cookies to all the reviewers) thank you all!

Bakura: O.o that's slightly creepy…

Neko: On with the story! (Oh, and I let everyone out of the bathroom, in case you didn't notice)

Neko walks into the room.

Neko: "Hey everyone, guess who's back!"

Everyone: *screams* "we thought you were dead!"

Neko: *sweatdrops* "has it really been that long?"

Everyone: *nods*

Neko: *glances over at the back wall when there is a loud noise* "What was that…?"

Everyone: O.O "Uh…Nothing…?"

All of the sudden Tea bust through the wall holding an axe.

Tea: "Guys, I think I found… a way… out?" She glances around at everyone's expressions. "Did I miss something?"

All of the sudden she sees Neko

Tea: Oh crap.

Neko: *glares evilly, then duct tapes Tea's mouth, tying her to the fridge* "WHO FIXED TEA?!?!?"

Everyone: *points at the bear*

Bear: "Bwahahaha! Prepare to face the wrath of Beelzebu…"

Neko: *Burns the bear to a crisp, at the same time fixing the back wall* "If any of you EVER do that again, I will personally set you all up on a date!"

Everyone: O.o "Uh…So…?"

Neko: *evil grin* "WITH WEEVIL."

Neko covers her ears as everyone screams with horror and curl up in a fetal position.

All of the sudden, Thief King Bakura and Pharaoh Atem appear in the room.

Everyone: O.O

Neko: "I told you that I would add two more people!"

Bakura and Yami walk over to their respective selves.

Yami: "…Awkward…"

Bakura: *to the thief king*"Hmm… are you evil as well?"

Thief King: *pulls Yami's wallet out of his coat.*

Bakura: "Bwahahahaha!"

Yami: "Hey!"

Neko: Okay, now that everything is normal, (Ftw?) lets get to the first review!

**D-Comet-chan**

**two words:**

**Duke devlin**

**Joey: to save serenity would you kill tea?(O3O)**

**Yugi: (returns to normal and gives him a cookie)**

**Tea :( slaps...alot)**

**Baku-kun/bakura: tea again (hands machete)**

**Mokuba: here. (gives bulbasaur)**

**Yami: PULL IT TOGETHER MAN!!(fixes hair)**

**Kaiba :( steals deck) MUAHAHA!**

**Marik & Malik: you guys are weird.**

**Ryou: (gives plate of chocolate chip pancakes):D**

**Joey again: punch tristen and you win all the food you can eat!**

**awesome stuff and bye bye!**

Neko: *Smiles* "another new face! *tapping chin* I suppose I could add Duke Devlin."

Duke Devlin appears in the room as fangirls try to break through the door.

Neko: *sealing door* Okay then!

Joey: (listens to question) "Of course! Oh, but will I get food?"

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Yugi: *smiles as he eats a cookie* "Thank you!"

Tea: (screams as she gets slapped multiple times by the reviewer)

Bakura: *smiles as he is handed a machete* "My pleasure"

Everyone watches as Tea gets hacked to bits.

Mokuba: *receives Bulbasor* O.o "Uh…"

Yami: *stares a hair in mirror* "THANK YOU ALMIGHTY REVIEWER GOD!"

Atem: -.-'' "Um…"

Neko: Trust me Atem, you will get used to that."

Kaiba: (Watches reviewer take deck) "NO! THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO LIVE FOR!" *breaks down in sobs*

Pegasus: "Poor Kaiba-Boy!"

Kaiba: *sits back down* "Never mind, I'm fine now."

Marik and Malik: (listens to insult) "Hey!"

Ryou: *smiles as he is given a plate of chocolate chip pancakes* Thank You!

Joey: *Listens to comment and drools* "Foood…"

Tristan yells as he is chased around the room by a hungry Joey.

Neko: *laughs* thanks for the awesome review **D-Comet-chan**!

Everyone sighs in relief as the reviewer disappears.

Joey: Hey! The thief King has a sandwich!

Everyone stares at the thief king, who indeed has a sandwich.

Neko: *Seeing that the sandwich is dripping blood* O.O "UM… WHERE DID YOU ET THAT SANDWICH?!"

Thief King: *shrugging* I found it on the floor next to the fridge.

Everyone: *gasps, and turns green*

Neko: "NO! BAD THEIF KING! SPIT THAT OUT RIGHT NOW!"

The thief king dropped the rancid sandwich as Bakura punched him in the back.

Thief King: *choking* "What…the…hell…?"

Bakura: "As much as I would love to see someone die, I don't know what would happen to _me _if _you _did."

Neko: *walks over to the thief king* "That's Tea's carcass…"

Thief King: "Who the hell is Tea?!"

Yugi: *takes out a picture of Tea and gives it to the Thief King*

Thief King: *looks at the picture and turns green* "Oh my god…"

Neko: *giving the thief king some aspirin* "Okay, next review…"

**Bizerko-Kittykins**

**Wow...that was weird...but good. And, wow, people love their fanservice!**

**Wonder what the cast will do next time? Now, some serious questions:**

**Kaiba: Why is it that you don't bother 'wasting' time to eat or sleep, and yet you spend your time on children's card games?**

**Mokuba: Do you believe that Noa's really dead?**

**Pegasus: Do you think you'll ever find love again, now that Cyndia is gone?**

**Marik: What's with that vein thing that your face does?**

Neko: *Grins* "what's up, Kittykins?"

Kaiba: (after hearing the question) -.- "No comment"

Neko: "Oooh, the big shot doesn't have an answer!

Kaiba: "It's not that, it's just that I don't feel the need to…"

Neko: DOESN'T HAVE AN ANSWER! O.O

Everyone: *sweatdrop* okay then…

Mokuba: (listens to question) "I really hope so; I don't want anything to happen to my big brother. *glares at Pegasus*

Pegasus: (ignoring Mokuba) I don't know. Perhaps. *stares at Kaiba*

Marik: (while his face is doing the vein thing) I don't know what you're talking about.

Neko: *sweatdrop* Riiiight… Anyway!

**Wolf the Stalker of Bakura**

**Wtf is up with my 0 button! 0! Grr. Ok I would like to fix my mistake...Yami and Bakura are 30! Not 30! Stupid freaking dumb button! *kills button***

**Also Bakura it's not my fault you didn't kill her properly...wait she's in a pie? Ew. I'm never eating pie again...**

**Oh and Yugi I'm sorry darling...Ur just...too hero for me. I need the evil ones :)**

**(if my button doesn't work the part where it says 30 is meant to be three thousand. it may be this site) Anyway!**

**...can I kill Yami? *sigh* I suppose that's Bakura's job? Ok well...I wanna torture someone! ...lets stick Kaiba in a small room with Joey giving them nothing but...PIE! :)**

**...i always write long stuff...LOVE U BAKURA!**

**Sorry...havn't taken her meds today... O.o (just kidding...)**

Neko: "Wolf! Great to see you again!"

Bakura: *growls* "Stop following me around..."

Neko: "Oooh, you like evil too? Then do you also like thief kingy? Hmm…"

Thief king: O.o "Hmm?"

Yami: *listens to the part about her killing him* O.O "What?!?" *sighs when she changes her mind*

Neko reads the part about Kaiba and Joey, forcing them into the bathroom…again.

Kaiba: "GAH! GET AWAY FROM ME MUTT!"

Joey: "Food!"

Everyone gives Neko a questioning look.

Neko: *snickers* I covered Kaiba in pie.

Everyone: O.O

Neko: *looking innocent* "What? I can do that."

Everyone backs away.

Neko: "Okay, that's it for this time. Keep sending in reviews, and I will keep writing!"

Neko: I tried to make this one kinda long, that way I could make up for not writing for so long.

Bakura: Were you high while writing this?

Neko: *giggles*

Bakura: *sweatdrop* that answers my question.

Neko: Okay, I know it's crazy, but that how my reviewers like it, right guys?

(Silence)

Neko: O.o Where are all the reviewers?

Bakura: Considering how long it took you to update… dead.

Neko: ~.~ right, well if you guys are still out there… Review!

Bakura: *evil laugh* unless you have a death wish…

Neko: Till next time! ^_^


	5. Yugi gets a makeover?

Neko: "What's up everyone?" ^_^

Thief king Bakura: *****Walks in with a ham sandwich* "What's up?"

Neko: (confused) "Kingy? What? Where is Bakura?"

Thief King: (shrugging) He got tired of being the one too introduce this story with you, so I decided to try it. *Smiles* "and it's great! Your mini-fridge is stocked!"

Neko: *sweat drops* "Well it _was_..."

Thief King: *winks*

Neko: Okay, well I just want to make sure that we remember all the people who are currently in the room. The list is: Bakura and Ryou, Malik and Marik, Yami and Yugi, Kaiba and Joey, Mokuba, Tristan, Pegasus, Duke Devlin, Atem, Thief King Bakura, and finally Tea… oh, and Bulbasor.

Thief King: *grinning* "Lots of people to steal from!"

Neko: By the way Kingy, do you perhaps know where my iPod is?" **(Disclaimer: I do not own iPod…or Yugioh.)**

Thief King: *runs away*

Neko: *sighs* Okay, anyway! I put in a revival mechanism, so if a character dies, they are automatically brought back to life. So feel free to add even more reason to call this a Tea bashing fic! On with the story!"

*-*-*-*-*

Neko walks in, automatically checking to see if anyone had tried to escape.

Neko: "Where is…"

Everyone: *points to the closet*

Neko uses her awesome-tastic authoress skills to magically open the closet, revealing a disheveled Kaiba covered in pie.

Kaiba: "Help…me…please…"

Neko: (ignoring Kaiba) "Hey everyone! I have a feeling that today is going to be great!"

Everyone: -.-;

Neko: "Okay! Because nothing importantly interesting is going on…" (Looks around again, still ignoring Kaiba) "I guess I'll just read the first review…?"

Everyone: *silence*

Neko: "…I'm going to read it now… reading the review…"

Everyone: *nods*

Neko: . "Okay, this is boring. Where is the protest?"

Yami: "We've gotten used to the endless torture."

Neko: (thinking) "… Oh! I have an Idea!"

Everyone: "Oh god…"

Neko: "Don't worry, I wont mention it till the end of the torture." ((That means you gotta keep reading, lol. Aren't I smart?)) "First review, here we go!"

**Wolf the Stalker of Bakura**

**Omg my 0 button didn't work again...**

*cries* Not cool...

Anyway! (I should update my one of these now that I think about it...crap)

Anyway! Bakura I am so not stalking you! Where would you even get a stupid idea like that!  
...besides I've figured out I have a "fetish" for anime characters with silver hair. So it's not just you. Right now I am...uh for lack of a better word "stalking" Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, Zero and Riku.

Oh and Neko! Yea I do like the thief king! He was hawt. :3

...I'm not dead. But I haven't updated anything either so don't feel bad.

Ok why do I always write really long reviews just to put one freaking questions rite at the end or at the start?

Oh well! So...Yugi. I have some advice. GET HELP FROM BAKURA AND YOU WILL HAVE MORE FANGIRLS!

...Bakura. Give Yugi a makeover. And call Marik to help or something. That'd just be awesome. Let me know how it turns out!!

...Yea don't worry I am leaving now. BYE!

Neko: "Hey Wolf! Don't worry, that button will work someday." *determined glare*

Bakura: (used to Wolf stalking him by now) "What's up… _Wolf_."

Neko: O.O "Omg, he actually said hi to you!"

Bakura: *grumbles incoherently*

Neko: *laughs* Wow Wolf, you do like Final Fantasy? (don't worry, me too w) and yeah, Zero is hawt."

Yugi: *listens to comment* "I have plenty of fangirls. Right guys?"

(Crickets chirping noise)

Neko: *sweat drop* "Just get the help."

Bakura: "I have better things to do than give this little Hobbit a makeover!"

Neko: *whispers to Bakura* "Do it, or I will sell you to Wolf as her slave."

Bakura: *smiles politely* "Of _course _I'll help the dwarf!" (Sorry Wolf.)

Yugi screams as Bakura grabs him by the shirt and get out a can of hairspray.

Neko: ^.^ "Awesome!"

Kaiba finally crawls out of the closet at this point, sitting down on the couch.

Kaiba: "I am going to ban all pie from existence if we ever get out of here."

Neko: *mumbles* "I bet you would eat _Joey _pie…"

Kaiba: O.o "What was that?"

Neko: *smiles innocently* "Next review!"

**Bizerko-Kittykins**

**No, not dead...not so far, anyway...I think. Another good chapter; this cast is just all too amusing.**

I wonder if you hurt Atem/Touzuko what would happen to Yami/Bakura...I suggest testing the theory.

and a general question: You all realize that this cast is (with Tea dead) all male...what are the characters' thoughts on slash fiction?

This is going to be far too fun.

Neko: "Welcome back Kittykins! Thanks for the compliment!" *listens to her theory on Bakura/Yami vs. Thief King/Atem* "Hmm, interesting… I should test it… any ideas reviewers?"

Bakura and thief King, as well as Yami and Atem look at each other, backing away.

Neko: "Slash fiction? Hmm, well, let's just say they are probably… familiar… with it." *wink wink*

Everyone: *looking around* "What is slash fiction…?"

Neko: *giant sweat drop* "Oh nothing…"

All of the sudden Yugi screams. Everyone looks at him and gasps. Bakura had dyed all of his hair black, and dressed him up in chains and leather. Also he was wearing a _whole _lot of Mascara.

Everyone: O.O''''''' *Eye twitch*

Neko: *snickers* "Yugi… you… um…"

Just then Yami stood up and grabbed Yugi, pulling him towards the closet.

Yami: *throwing Yugi inside* "Don't bother us." *slams door*

Neko: "…. I really don't know how to respond to that…"

**FrozenNote**

**LOOK! You have a new torturer/reviewer here ^^ *points to self* Dunno, I find this story very amusing x3 Now then...  
Marik and Malik: plz make them non-gay :3 well, only Malik non-gay, the other can stay like he is :3 ((fangirl of him here xD))  
Mokuba: *gives cookie* enjoy ^^  
Kaiba: try and eat Pegasus O.O  
Joey: I wonder how you'd look in a poodle suit...  
Bakura and Ryou: I'll give you an endless supply of chocolate if you guys kill Tea ^^  
Tea: *TEAHATER* do a FACEBOOK! As in - hit your face with a book a lot!!  
Yugi and Yami: MUAHAHA! *makes them bold again* :D  
Thief King: Ohh! Could you steal me that robe that Malik's rare hunters have?? I really like those :3  
Pharaoh: um. You - bold too, NOW.  
Got addicted to your story and see ya! ^^  
**Frozen.**

Neko: *grins* "Hi new reviewer! Glad you like this story so much!"

Everyone: -.-' "Oh goody."

Marik and Malik: "Hey! That's not very n…"

Neko: *snaps fingers at Malik, who is currently sitting on Marik's lap*

Malik: *blinks twice, then stands up* "What was I doing again?" *goes to sit next to reviewer*

Marik: T.T "No, my Malik!" *glares at reviewer* "You little Fu…"

Neko: "MARIK! This story doesn't have a high rating! Please _refrain _from using _unnecessary words_!"

Marik: *pouts*

Mokuba smiles as he is given a cookie.

Kaiba: "Hmm, everyone seems to like Mokuba."

Neko: O.O "KAIBA IS JEALOUS!"

Kaiba: -.-' "No, I just…"

Neko: *laughs maniacally*

Everyone backs away.

Kaiba: *flinches as he hears the reviewer's request* "I beg your pardon?"

Pegasus: "Exactly what do you mean when you say…?"

Neko shoves Kaiba and Pegasus in the bathroom.

Neko: "Kaiba must _love _this bathroom. This is like the fourth time he's been trapped in it."

Everyone sweatdrops as they hear censorfied cussing coming from the bathroom.

Neko: "Thank goodness for censors!"

All of the sudden they all here knocking from the closet and a high pitched scream.

Joey: *muffled* "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Neko: "Oh, Joey's still in the closet… which is where Yugi and Yami…"

Everyone: *staring at the closet* O.O'''''

Neko: "Um… anyone feel like opening the closet?"

Everyone shakes their heads no.

Neko: *soundproofs the closet* "There!"

BakuraxRyou: "Chocolate?"

Bakura smiles and walks towards Tea.

Ryou: "I don't want to hurt anybody!" *looks at Tea* "… Okay I'll do it."

Tea: *screams as she is killed, but brought back to life by the revival mechanism. Then is hit repeatedly by a flying book that appears out of nowhere*

Neko: "I hate Tea too! Yay! We're Tea hating buddies! Also, Yami and Yugi are bald… you can't see it because… well… they…"

Everyone: "We get it!"

Thief King: *listens too reviewer, then pulls a rare hunter robe out of his pants* **(**that's right, I said _out of his pants._ Fangirl attack much?**)** "Here, I was just going to burn it anyway." *throws to reviewer*

Neko: *pouts* "Lucky…"

Everyone snickered as the pharaoh's hair fell off.

Bakura: *grabbing the hair* "I wonder how much this would be worth on eBay…?"

(I don't own eBay either. I hate disclaimers.)

Atem: (doesn't notice his hair is gone) O.o "Do you guys feel a draft?"

Neko: ^-^'' "Alrighty then! I think that that's enough weirdness for one day… Bye everyone! Oh and if one of you guys could get Joey out of the closet…"

Everyone: "NO!"

*-*-*-*-*

Neko: Well, that was kinda crazy.

Thief King: (_still _eating a sandwich) "Mmm Hmm."

Neko: O.o "Where do you get those sandwiches?"

Thief King: *shrugs* "My raving fangirls will do anything I ask them."

Neko: *scheming* "In that case…" *whispers*

Thief King: *winks at all readers* "Review please."

Neko: "Okay! Anyway, about my idea earlier… Next update, all of the cast will be turned into…. (Censored until next update… I'm so evil!) Keep reviewing!"


	6. The answer

Neko walks into the room carrying a sobbing Thief King.

Neko: "Hey Everyone! How are you guy…"

Thief King: *crying* "It's gone! Vanished! Noooooo!!!!"

Neko: -.-; "Right, this. The Thief King recently lost his favorite teddy bear to a wild group of raving fan girls."

Thief King: "It wasn't a _teddy bear_! It was a vicious, killing Monster!" *sobs uncontrollably*

Neko: "It's okay Kingy! There's no need to cry just because they ripped out it's stuffing to mount above their fireplaces!" ^-^

Thief King: O.O "They did WHAT?" *evil glare* "They…will…die…"

Neko: "Oh good. He went psycho." -_-;

Thief King: *innocent smile* "Why, whatever do you mean?" *huge evil laugh*

Neko: "Okay, I do not own Yugioh, iPod, or any other trademark products in this fanfic."

Thief King: "But I own Neko's iPod!" ^-^

Neko: "So, I know you guys have been waiting to see what our cast would be turned into."

Thief King: O.o "What? Why wasn't I informed of this?"

Neko: -.-; "You were standing right next to me when I announced it."

Thief King: O.o "… I was?"

Neko: ^_^'' "Anyway! So, the cast will be turned into…"

Thief King: "Sandwiches?!"

Neko: "No, not sandwiches. The cast will be…"

Thief King: "2 sandwiches?!"

Neko: *glares at Thief King*

Thief King: "…what?"

Neko: *sighs* "lets just watch and see, shall we?"

*-*-*-*-*-*

Neko poofs into the room, because she is tired of always walking through the front door… she's too good for that.

Neko: *in singsong voice* "Hiiii again!"

Everyone: *grumbles*

Neko: *sits down in her mighty authoress chair* "Okay! I'm set. You readers ready to hear what the cast will be turned into?"

*audience cheering noise*

Everyone: O.o "… what was that?"

Neko: "The fanbase for this fanfic."

Bakura: "What fanbase?!?! You have no fans!"

Neko: *ignoring Bakura… for the moment* "Okay, they will be turned into…"

Yugi: ^~^ "You _might _want to fix Joey first."

Joey: *laying on the floor in a fetal position, whimpering*

Neko: "Oh right. Okay, just for today, Joey will be in therapy! Isn't that great!"

Kaiba: (somehow found his way out of the bathroom) "You are _so _sued."

………………

(After Joey gets wheeled off to the crazy house, and Neko stops him from pressing charges)

Neko: "Okay! Now! The cast will get turned into…" *pauses for interruptions* "Into… Chibis!"

(there is a big poof as everyone in the entire room turns into the chibi version of themselves… except for Tea ho get turned into a pile of, uh, entrails.)

Tristan: "Holy f*** on a f*** sandwich with f*** on top… and a heaping side of f***!"

(I don't own YGO: TAS)

Neko: "Aww!" ^-^ "Aren't they adorable"

Yami: "Why do I feel like every time I smile everyone seems to… coo?"

Bakura: *tries to make an angry face, but is too cute too be taken seriously* "Neko, I swear to Ra that if you don't change be back I will…" *Makes pained face* "I will…" *scrunches up face, then collapses* "Gah! I can't say anything mean!"

Neko: "So adorable!" ^///^

Ryou: *stomach grumbles* "does anyone have any cream puffs?"

Everyone: *looks at Ryou and faints from his cuteness*

Neko: *recovers from fangirl attack* "Let's get on to the reviews, okay?"

**Wolf the Stalker of Bakura**

**...Is it weird that I have never played Final Fantasy? :S Lol. I wanna play**

**Final Fantasy 7 so bad! It has Seph! But noo! And I wanna see Advent Children!**

**BUT NO! And I love Vampire Knight. I have the manga. Jealous much! WOOP!!**

**...and Riku is from Kingdom Hearts. Currently playing it. Yea. Fun! Hehe.**

**Yay! Yugi is not lame anymore! ...change him back. That's just weird.**

**Anyway. I was wondering if Bakura has ever been on deviantart and seen some**

**of the pictures they have of him and Ryou...?**

**Ohkay lets test out the 0 button aye. We will try to say three thousand.**

**Again.**

**30**

**...Ok I see the three 0's there. What happens when I click submit...**

Neko: "Yeah, it's pretty fun, even though I only played _one _of them… which one was it?"

Bakura: *suffering from cuteness attack* "What's a Deviant Art?"

Neko: ^_^ "Oops, looks like it didn't work… again…"

Ryou: T^T "It'll be okay, Wolf-Chan!"

Neko: "Aww! How can you hate that?"

**Bizerko-Kittykins**

**That cliffhanger was completely mean...and admittedly brilliant.**

**Mokuba: How could someone not love Mokie? *pets his hair and gives an **

**adventure-comedy to fill his long hours of boredom and seeing his beloved**

**older brother shoved into enclosed spaces with strange men***

**Yugi, Yami, and Atem: *points and laughs in their hairless faces***

**Pegasus: *gives laptop* ...Well, Kaiba hogs the computer...**

**Tea: *gives a knife to the heart, before carving it out onto her hand and**

**poking it repeatedly***

**Neko: Does everyone have that device or just Tea?**

**Wonderful chapter, can't wait to see what happens next time!**

**Sincerely with a Toonship-High, Bizerko**

Neko: *smirks* "Thank you, I am a brilliant person."

Mokuba: *chibi smiles as he is pet, then clings to reviewers arm* "Yay!"

Neko: *pulls Mokuba off of reviewer, and puts him by chibi-Kaiba*

YugiXYamiXAtem: *cry as they are pointed and laughed at* "Meanie!"

Neko: "It's still cute!"

Pegasus: *grabs laptop and starts to chew on it* "I looove presents!"

Neko: "… okay, slightly creepy now…"

All the chibis cover their eyes as a knife is poking whatever remains of Tea.

Neko: (listens to question) "Yes, everyone has this device, don't worry. And lol, Toonshipping?"

Suddenly, the chibi-Malik screams, as he is being suffocated by hugs from chibi-Marik.

Malik: "Get off of me, you big weirdo!"

Marik: TTATT "Waah! Malik!"

Neko: "Oh geez…" *pulls Marik off of Malik* "Bad Marik! Do you want a time out?"

Marik: *sniffles* "n-noo."

Neko: "It's the last review already?"

**FrozenNote**

**Yay, update :3 great chapter! My hamster died today and you really cheered me**

**up! Thanks! I wonder now, Marik is still gay and has no Malik... Who will he**

**hug now? . And thanks for the robe Thief King! *gives ice-cream* *sits**

**down by Malik wearing that robe* Hi ^^. Oh, and yeah, everyone likes Mokuba**

**for some reason... *gives video game to him* Don't know why. Oh, Neko, think**

**I should do smth to you too! *gives iPod* not the one Thief King has, but good**

**enough, no? ^^**

****Frozen**

Neko: "Aww, poor hamster!" ((I want to watch Hamtaro now.))

Thief King: *gets Ice cream* "…well, it's not a sandwich, but ok!"

Malik: *grabs on to reviewer for protection* "Hi."

Neko: *restrains Mokuba from hugging reviewer* "Jeez, are chibi's always this clingy?"

Kaiba: "No, Mokuba just has abandonment issues."

Neko: (grabs iPod) "Yoink! I mean… thank you Frozen."

Duke: "Was I even in this one?"

*-*-*-*-*-*

Neko: "Sorry if this one was short guys. I really wanted to write something cute. Don't worry, the chibi affect will be gone next update."

Chibi Ryou: "Review pweez?"

Neko: "As payback, I'll update earlier this time! Also, I know I didn't use all of the reviews, but I will get to them in the next update. Review!"


	7. A love for all things sandwich?

Neko: Good Morrow, Commoners! ^-^

Thief King: Huh? O.o

Neko: ^_^; Sorry, I just reread Romeo and Juliet…again.

Thief King: …What the hell is a 'Morrow'? O.o

Neko: -_-; never mind. Anyway! I haven't been on this site for a couple of days, babysitting and whatnot.

Thief King: O.O you sat on babies for three days?!?!

Neko: -.-' Yeah, anyway. I do not own Yugioh, or any trademark item that I may have missed in this fanfic of mine. Enjoy! ^-^

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Neko: *appears in room* "and how is my favorite cast doing today, hmm?"

Everyone: O.o "What do you mean 'favorite cast'? You torture us constantly! And you sent Joey to therapy!"

Neko: ^_^ "Well, yes, but isn't that what loved ones are for? To torture you and send you to therapy?"

Everyone: -_-; "No."

Neko: O.o "…Maybe I should go apologize to my sister… Anyway! Let's get to the first review!"

**Blue-Eyes Master**

**To Neko: let all of the characters go… and then go jump off of a cliff. Oh, and Give Kaiba his blue-eyes back, because he is the handsomest, coolest, most awesome…**

Neko: *stops reading* "Wait a second… Kaiba, did you send this in?" O.o

Kaiba: ^^ "No, why would you ever think that?"

Mokuba: "B-but big brother? I saw you type this earlier before Neko got he…"

Kaiba: *puts hand over Mokuba's mouth* "I don't know what you're talking about!" ^-^'

Neko: -_-; "Fine. Then you won't mind if I _skip to the next review._"

(A/N: Yes, Kaiba sent this in, I wouldn't skip an actual review. I felt I needed to post this for those of you who don't have a sense of humor.)

**Bizerko-Kittykins**

**Nice. Good chapter, again. Chibis are so cute; I'm surprised you didn't kill**

**anyone with the Chibi Ryou and Mokuba...**

**Marik: *pats head* Poor thing...*tub of ice cream to drown heartbreak in***

**Mokuba: I should have been creeped out by Mokuba latching onto my arm, but**

**he's just too cute to weird people out with things like that.**

**Pegasus: *light scold* you do not chew on laptops! You're a CEO of a major**

**corporation, so chibi'd or not you should know better! You'll electrocute**

**yourself.**

**Duke: ...Basically, no.**

**Thief King: ...You're turning into Gonard...Radioactive sandwich? *offers***

Neko: ^-^ "I know, chibi's _are _adorable! Maybe I should do it agai…"

Everyone: O.O "NO!"

Marik: T^T *receives ice-cream* "What?! Just because my precious Malik was taken away from me, and we'll never be with each other again, doesn't mean…" *breaks down in tears and starts eating Ice-cream*

Mokuba: -///- "Yeah, sorry about that…"

Pegasus: *_still _chewing on laptop* "Hunhmn?"

Thief King: *holding radioactive sandwich* O.O "Oooh, shiny!" *Swallows whole*

Neko: *eye twitch* "I will never get that image out of my head… *eye twitch*

All of the sudden, the Thief King turns green.

Thief King: "Uh…" O.o

Neko: "Hmm, well, that backfired. Anyway! On to the next review!

Bakura: -_- "Hopefully it's not another crazed fangirl."

**D-Comet-chan**

**I'M BACK MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Hi Duke! :D**

**Yugi :( fixes hair and hugs) There you go! :D**

**Yami :( Fixes hair AGAIN and tags) you're it!!:D (Runs to Atem)**

**Hi Duke! :D**

**Atem :( Fixes hair):D**

**Joey :( Gives sheet of paper with all the mean things Kaiba calls Joey on**

**it.)Call Kaiba these.(gives food)**

**Hi Duke! :D**

**Kaiba: Sorry needed to win a bet. (Hands back deck and new cards)**

**Mokuba :( Gives charmander):D (And cookies)**

**Hi Duke! :D**

**Tristan: Sorry about last time. It was a bet. (Gives my famous brownies)**

**Even?**

**Ryou :( gives a plushie of himself) :)**

**Hi Duke! :D**

**Baku-kun/Bakura: D: you didn't notice your nickname!(Mauls)(gives lazer)**

**Kill tea again and I'll forgive you.**

**Thief King :( steals wallet and runs) (throws sandwiches as he chases)**

**Hi Duke! :D**

**Pegasus: FABULOUS! XD**

**Duke: In this chapter enough? (Smirks)**

**Neko: Yay!**

**Thanks and Bye!**

Neko: ^-^ "Welcome back, D-Chan!"

Duke: "Hi."

Yugi: *gets hair fixed* ^_^ "Yay! Thank you!"

Yami: *also gets hair fixed, runs behind the couch* "NO ONE TOUCH IT!"

Duke: "Hi… again…"

Atem: *didn't even know his hair was gone* "Oh, nevermind, it's warm again."

Joey: *gets back from therapy* -_- "Hi guys. I'm back." *gets handed piece of paper and food* O.o "Oh!" ^.^ "Looks like I came back at the right time!"

Duke: O.o "Hello, again."

Kaiba: *Takes new deck and locks them in briefcase which appears out of nowhere*

Mokuba: *looking at Charmander and Bulbasaur* O.o "What _are _these things?!"

Duke: "Am I supposed to say something different?!?!"

Tristan: O.o "Hmm, what do you mea…" *gets brownies* O.O "Brownies! Yeah we're even!"

Ryou: *gets plushie* O.o "Oh my… I don't know what to say…"

Thief King: *Takes plushie and shoves it in sandwich, then eats.* ^o^ "Yummy!"

Neko: ^^''' "Ok…"

Duke: O.o'' "AGAIN! HI! HELLO!"

Bakura: *girly scream as he is mauled by reviewer* "What the…?!?!" *receives laser* O.o "Uh… Ok."

Tea dies… again, and then gets revived. Then, just for laughs, Neko blows her up.

Everyone: ^-^ "Oooh, fireworks!"

Neko: "Hmm, it's interesting. Everyone always chooses Bakura to kill Tea. What about Marik? He's perfectly…" *glances at Marik, who is sobbing his eyes out and has his head stuck in a carton of Ice-cream* "… yeah, Bakura was a smart choice…"

Thief King: *chases reviewer when she steals wallet* "Hey!" *glances at sandwich, then runs over and eats off of floor* ^-^

Duke: DX "What do you want from me?!"

Pegasus: *died on the floor from an electric shock* x~x

Neko: "Hmm, I guess chewing on a laptop is bad." (Remember that, Kiddies!^.^)

Kaiba: O.o "Oops."

Neko: ^-^ "Thanks for reviewing D-Chan! Bye!"

Yugi: "Hey, I think the Thief King is better!"

Everyone looks at Thief King, who has returned to his normal color.

Neko: O.o "How are you feeling, Kingy?"

Thief King: ^-^ "Great! Oh, but watch!"

(Everyone watches as thief king changes into multiple colors)

Neko: "…Oookaay… Next Review!"

**kinns ****^_^**

**Hey chibi's are cute (huggles a chibi) ei bye the way please bring back the**

**hair of Yami Yugi and Atemu pweeaase? I can't stand imagining that they are**

**bald pwease? Revive Tea again then smash her or let a heavy object fall on**

**her... well it's up to you, you know ^_^ v LOL**

Neko: ^-^ Hi, new reviewer! Don't worry, they're not bald anymore. I don't know if Yami can handle another day without hair…"

Tea: *revived by machine* "What?!?!" *gets smashed by a piano*

Neko: ^_^ "Gotta love the piano smash!"

Everyone: -_-; "Riiight"

Neko: "Looks like we have time for one more review!

**FrozenNote**

***puts Hamtaro in the "planning to watch" category* seriously.**

**Hmm, I wonder why Kingy likes sandwiches that much. Oh well. *gives**

**McDonald's* this is even better. Try it .**

**Mokuba, hm, I think we spoil him too much . .**

**...**

***hits Tea* I just wanted to do that. *hits again. Again. Again* this is**

**addicting OwO**

**Wolf! 3O!! Write three "O"'s instead of zeros :3**

***whispers to Thief King* get me Malik's Millennium Rod plz? :3**

**Neko: nyaa~! This is getting better every chapter OwO**

Neko: ^^ "Oh yeah! I'm not going to start on the theme song. Just got it out of my head…" ^-^

Thief King: *turns red* ^_^ "Thank you!" *pulls out burger* O.O "Oh my god! It's like a pimped-out sandwich!" *eats*

Neko: O.O "Wait! Before you hit Tea!" *gives baseball bat* ^-^ "There you go!"

Tea: *gets knocked out*

Everyone: "Yay!"

Thief King: *laying on the floor, tired from all of the sandwiches he ate* T^T "Okay, give me a minute…" *turns yellow-green*

Neko: "Hey! The Nyaa! The Nyaa is mine! All mine! Miiiiiinnnnnne~nyaa!!!"

Everyone: *Backs away slowly*

Neko: ^_^ "Okay, that it for now! See you guys next time!"

*-*-*-*-*

Neko: ^-^''' So much for updating early. I try, I do!

Thief King: (silence)

Neko: -_- Oh, right. Thief King isn't feeling well. Sorry.

Yugi: ^_^ "I'll do it!"

Neko: -_- "Anyway. The reviewers have an important part this time! In the next update, one of the cast members with be, "author for a day!" You guys can pick someone to lead these crazy tortures, besides me, next update! So just say who you want it to be, along with your review. Till next time!

Yugi: ^-^ Review!


End file.
